


For His Own Good

by VibeyCisco



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Hostage Situations, Hurt Barry Allen, Neglect, Poor Barry, Protective Oliver, Sick Barry Allen, Starvation, Trapped in pipeline, Whump, lonely barry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibeyCisco/pseuds/VibeyCisco
Summary: The dominators made a proposition. Barry turns himself into them, and the dominators leave this earth. But if he doesn’t, they will stay and attack. Obviously, Barry wants to turn himself in. He will turn himself in. Except his friends won’t let him. Instead, they keep him there forcefully. For his own good. AU from the Invasion!Crossover.





	1. It Had to be Done

“This isn’t up for debate. It’s not even a close call.” Barry said, shaking his head.

Everyone looked at him with sadness in their eyes. Oliver, Felicity, and Digg were standing in front of him, everyone else not too far behind. Ray turned to him when he heard this and stepped forward to join the Arrow team.

“It’s simple.” Barry finished.

“No it is not simple!” Felicity said.

“Barry it doesn’t matter what you’ve done. You can’t do this.” Digg added.

“It’s been an honor to know all of you,” Barry said to everyone, ignoring his friend’s pleas. “to fight alongside of you, and now it’s up to you to keep our home safe.” He gave them a reassuring nod and turned away. He knew that by doing this he was basically committing suicide. Who knows what the dominators could do to him. What they were going to do to them.

“Barry, I’m not letting you leave.” Oliver called out to him. Barry stopped in his tracks. He was about halfway to the door, But didn’t turn around. He knew if he saw their faces, that he wouldn’t be able to do it. But he needed to do it. He needed to do this. But he almost wanted to turn around. He almost wanted to be saved by them. But he couldn’t. If he didn’t turn himself in, then the dominators would destroy the world as they know it. His one life was not worth billions of others.

“No offense Oliver, but you and what army?” Barry asked. He finally gave into his internal instincts and turned around to see, all standing in a line facing him, Nathan, Vixen, Kara, Oliver, Mick, Felicity, Ray, Digg, and Cisco.

“This one.” Kara stated, crossing her arms over her waist.

“Listen Red,” Mick started. “I don’t like you, but when you got a crew, you got to take a hit for the rest.” 

Barry gave a sad chuckle, his lips forming a smile. He wanted so bad to stay with them. To agree with them. But he couldn’t. Not when the weight of the world rests on his shoulder. “That’s actually pretty inspiring.” He said, nodding to them. He started walking slowly towards them. “I mean, up until the point that Mick compared us to a bunch of criminals, but-”

“According to the dominators,” Vixen said, “We might as well be.”

“And maybe they’re right.” Nathan added. “Maybe we do more harm than good, but this is our chance to find out.”

Barry stopped walking and looked to his friends, then looked down for a second in sadness. 

“We’re not letting you sacrifice yourself.” Cisco said, walking the rest of the way towards him. “There’s no way. I don’t care if that’s what it means to be a hero, you’re not a hero to me.” 

Barry looked down at his feet once again. He and Cisco had been fighting recently, and he felt really bad about it. Everyone was mad at him for flashpoint, but it was the worst for Cisco. His brother had died because of it. Cisco had stopped referring to Barry as his friend, and instead been referring to him as a colleague. It just Barry feel awful. Maybe that’s another reason to go with the dominators. Then he could never bother Cisco again. He could get out of his hair.

But Cisco continued talking. “You’re my friend.” This caught his attention. He looked back up at Cisco, water filling his eyes. He smiled at the young engineer, giving him a small, sad nod. 

Then the moment was ruined when Jax and Sara entered. “Yo guys,” Jax called as they walked in. “You know that ship that landed in Central City?”

“It’s opening up.” Sara finished for him.

Barry turned his attention to Oliver, who gave him a serious look. “Here we go.” He said, grabbing his bow. Everyone got their equipment and turned their attention to the screen in the front of the room. Felicity ran to it and started hitting the keyboard. 

“Okay, so-” She started.

“Guys!” Barry said, recatching all of their attention. “I’m still going. You guys can’t talk me out of it.”

“No, you’re not!” Oliver yelled at him.

“Look, Ollie, I know you care about me. I know all of you guys care about me. But I did this. I am the reason they started this. And I’m going to be the reason they end it.”

“What are you talking about?” Ray asked.

“Flashpoint. That’s the reason they’re here. When I mess with time, time mess with me. You guys already know all of the bad things that have happened because of it. And there was nothing I could do about that. And there still isn’t. But this,” He said, motioning to the screen, “This is a problem I can fix.”

He once again turns around, and walks away, He knows he’s risking a lot. But he needs to do this. He couldn’t let this world go to Hell because of him. There was no way he could ever live with that in his conscience. But then he thinks of everyone around him. His friends. His family. Everyone that he ever loved. The people that were always there for him. The people that would be devastated if Barry left. If he turned himself in. But he couldn’t not do anything. It was him, or everyone. No matter what, he would die. So why would he risk everyone else dying too? Dying just to live with him a few hours more. He couldn’t do it.

He continues on his way, but before he could make it even a quarter of the way there, he feels a sharp sting in his leg.

A scream escaped him as he fell to one knee. He looked down to see a dark green, sharp arrow pierced through his left calf. His eyes instantly traced to Oliver, who still had his bow raised.

“What are you doing?” He half-screamed through gritted teeth.

“I can’t let you leave Barry. It’s like committing suicide.”

“So you shot me?!” He screamed. He was starting to feel light-headed.

“Horse tranquilizer.” Oliver stated simply. 

It was then that Barry realized he was shaking. He vibrates his body, ridding his body of all the chemicals and gases. He pulled out the arrow, causing another piercing scream to escape him.

“You’ve already tried that on me once Before, Oliver.” Barry said, as he panted, standing up. “What made you think it would work this time?”

“I guess I was hoping I could just distract you enough.” And then Barry realized it. He turned around as fast as he could, but it still wasn’t fast enough. A tranq dart flew into his upper arm. He turned to see Joe with the tranq gun that Harry had had. The same one that was filled with darts made to knock out speedsters. The same gun that Cisco hit Zoom with. The same gun that Harry had tranqued him with when he was going to fight Zoom. And now, the same thing is happening again.

Barry fell to the floor, his vision starting to spot. He reached the his arms, trying to grab the tranq dart out from his arm, but it all happened too fast. The last thing he heard was “I’m so sorry Barr, it had to be done.” before the world went black.


	2. You Need to Let Me Out of Here

Barry felt really groggy when he came to. His mouth felt weird, as though it was filled with cotton. He slowly opened his eyes to see a shiny, metallic blue. He instantly recognized it. I mean, how could he not? He owned it. He saw it almost everyday. It was the pipeline. 

He pushed himself up from the floor and turned to see the glass where all of his friends were standing behind. He gave them a dirty look as he leaned his body up against the glass, his body aching from the tranq dart. He used his hands for stability as he eyed everyone around him. “What are you guys doing? Why am I in here?”

“Because, Barry, you were going to get yourself killed.” Oliver stated. 

“No! I was going to save everyone! Why can’t you just understand that if I don’t do this that the whole world could end?! The dominators will take over and kill everyone unless I turn myself in!” He pounded hard on the glass, causing Kara and Felicity to take a step back. 

“No, Barry. We can stop them without you committing suicide. We have four, amazing teams and heroes here. We can defeat them without any of us turning ourselves in.”

“How? They’re killer aliens! You know what they’ve done to Kara’s planet. And what they did in 1951. That man said they’ve exterminated planets. That could be us if you don’t let me go with them!”

“Barry, you know that we can’t let you go.” 

“No! No!” Barry said, with each word coming a loud bang on the glass by him. “You have to let me go! You’re going to have everyone killed! You need to let me go with them!”

“I’m sorry, Bar.” Cisco said.

“What do you care?” Barry yelled angrily. “You’ve spent this whole time ignoring me. And now suddenly you care about me?!” 

“Barry-”

“No! You don’t get to talk to me!”

“Barry, you’re overreacting.” Felicity said. “You’re just angry that you’re here, and you’re letting it out on Cisco. It’s not fair.” Felicity said.

She was right. He knew she was right. But he just felt so angry. Why couldn’t they just understand that they had to do this?

“I’m overreacting? Me? What about Cisco? Yeah, his brother was alive when I created flashpoint. But I was there for months! Who knows if his brother died because of flashpoint, or it happened in those few months. But it’s not fair for him to blame me.”

“And you’re right.” Cisco said. “I was. That’s why I can’t let you go.”

“Come on, Barry, this isn’t you.” Iris said. “You never act like this. The man that I love would never act like this. We’re doing this for you. Who knows if they’ll even leave if you go with them. We can’t risk it. We can’t risk you. I love you.”

Barry now had small tears strumming down his eyes. He was going to say something back when an alarm burst through the building. “The dominators. Barry’s time is up.” Oliver said simply. “Sorry Bar, we got to go.”

“No! You can’t just leave me in here! You have to let me help! You need to let me out of here!” Barry shouted as Cisco put his palm to the control panel, closing the pipeline door.

 

“I feel bad trapping him in there.” Kara said as they walked up to the cortex.

“I know. But we did what we had to do. We couldn’t just let him leave.” Oliver said.

“I know. But he seemed really upset. I’ve never seen him act that way. He was so angry. And he’s such a sweet and kind guy.” She said.

“Yeah, but he feels betrayed.” Caitlin added. “We did just kind of tranq him and lock him up. I get why he’s mad.”

“I feel like we did betray him.” Jax added in. “I mean, I wouldn’t be happy if I were being held captive by my friends.”

“He’s not being held captive!” Oliver said. “He’s just being temporarily restrained from killing himself.”

“Well that’s a great way to put it.” Cisco said as they arrived into the cortex, everyone filling into the room around him. “Looks like the dominators are here for Barry. And by here I mean right outside.” He turned the surrounding monitors to copy his screen, showing the cameras in front of S.T.A.R Labs. 

“Holy aliens! Felicity said. “That’s a lot of extra terrestrial.”

The camera showed three giant alien ships, followed by at least 700 aliens standing in front of them.

“So what’s the plan?” Ray asked. 

“Well, since Barry obviously can’t be here to lead, and Oliver was the one coming up with most of the ideas anyway,” Sara said, “what does he think we should do?” 

Everyone turned to Oliver, making Ollie a little nervous.

“Let me think. Dr. Stein, did you find out how to make the nanobot things?”

“Their not nanobots, but yes. I have. I’m just going to need help building them. ANd by the looks of it, we’re going to need a lot. I was going to have Mr. Allen help me make them, but now..” He trailed off.

“I guess we’ll just all have to help and hope we get it done fast enough.”

Cisco took one last glance at the one different monitor at the desk. It showed Barry leaning against the back wall. It’s been about 2 and a half hours since he was tranqued and put in there. He didn’t look so good. But Cisco thought nothing of it as he walked away, following the others to his workshop.

 

Barry did not feel good. He still felt weak from when he woke up. It confused him. With his healing, he shouldn’t have felt drained at all. His head ached a little, and he felt a little cold. He couldn’t understand why though. 

But why was this happening? Nothing happened to him except being tranqued, and the special arrow tranqs team arrow made didn’t have any side-effects. So why has he feeling so bad? Was it just him? Or-

And then it hit him. When was the last time he had eaten? Usually he ate every one to two hours. But with everything going on with the dominators, everyone finding out about flashpoint, team arrow and a few legends being taken, and the man telling him about him and the dominators, he hadn’t been eating very often the last couple of days. Probably only four or five times.

He felt another wave of nausea run through his head and he closed his eyes, taking slow breaths. He has to find a way to get out of here.


	3. "It Might be the Last"

It felt as though there he had been hit in the head a million times over again. He had been in and out of consciousness for the past four hours. Or, that’s how long he thinks it’s been. There’s no way to keep track in here. Especially when you can’t even stay awake long enough to think. All he wants to do is sleep. But unconsciousness is not being kind to him. He can’t sleep for more than three minutes before the pain wakes him up.

He hears the alarms going off throughout the building. The Dominators are still attacking. And Barry is here. Stuck. Trapped. By his best friends. The people he trusted the most.

Barry really needs to eat something. His meta-metabolism isn’t very kind to him. He slowly moved his head up towards the camera in the corner of the cell, struggling as his head felt heavy.

Opening his mouth, in an effort to say something, he found that nothing came out, HIs throat was so dry and scratchy. Barry couldn’t believe they forgot to feed him. They all knew about his need for more food than others. 

His head swam again and he thudded back to the ground. He attempted once again to call for help but to no avail. He was going to die down here. His friends threw him into a cell, and now he is going to die.

Well, Barry wasn’t sure if he could even call them his friends anymore. No friend would do this. He felt his vision swim once again, black spotting his view of the cell floor.

 

“Come on guys! They’re surrounding us!” Kara yelled. Usually, she’d be fine when it came to things like this, but these aliens were vicious.

“I got you!” Sara replied, her voice echoing through Kara’s microphone. 

“Professor Stein, do you have the tech ready?” Oliver asked through his comms, punching another alien.

“I still need time. My daughter came in to help, so it may go a bit quicker. We’ve got only about twenty ready. Without Barry, we can’t build these very quickly.”

“Maybe we should let Barry out. I mean, he’s been in there for like eight hours. He can help. We need him to beat these guys,” Cisco reasoned.

“No, He’ll just sacrifice himself. We can’t let Barry out.” Oliver said.

“Has anyone checked on him? Seen if he’s calmed down?” Caitlin asked, but getting no response. 

She went to check the camera, but was interrupted by another alarm going off. She looked at her computer to see what was wrong, finding that a metahuman was attacking Central City park. Tons of children were there.

“Guys!” She yelled, “we got another problem!”

Caitlin went on explaining the situation, completely forgetting about her past thought of the speedster in the pipeline.

 

Barry awoke to the sounds of things exploding. This was going too far. People were going to die! The Dominators were going to kill all of them, and it’s all his friends’ faults. Well, colleague’s faults. 

Another explosion rang off, increasing Barry’s headache to a hundred times worse. His ears ring, and he isn’t able to move a muscle. His body is completely shutting down. If he doesn’t eat soon, he’ll die. 

He tries to do anything. Call out, move a finger, but it’s impossible. He feels himself going dark again, but this time, Barry fears it might be the last. He let out one more groan, before fully losing consciousness.

 

After dealing with the meta-human problem, Caitlin and Cisco went back to working on the tech needed to kill of the the aliens.

“I’m going to check on Barry, I know it might help to talk to someone,” Cisco says, already walking towards the hall.

Cisco really hadn’t wanted to lock Barry up, but he knew it was the only way. He was still a little mad at Barry for his brother, but he knew it ultimately wasn’t Barry’s fault, and he has to let it go. He’d never truly accept it, but he knew that holding a grudge that big on his best friend was pointless.

As he walked down the hall, he couldn’t help but start to worry. Barry had been in the cell for hours, and he probably wasn’t doing too well with being betrayed by his friends. He almost didn’t want to talk to Barry, having to hear the pleading and sadness. But he knew that it wasn’t fair to Barry to be left alone.

Upon arrival, cisco scanned his palm, opening up the door to see Barry’s cell. But, what he saw made his blood run cold.

Barry was laying down, body pale and unmoving. Not even to breathe.

He hurriedly opened the cell and ran into it, trying to find a pulse. But there was none. He felt his body start to shake as he started compressions, the only thing he could do.

“Caitlin!” he screamed at the top of his lungs, “Help! I need help down here!”

He continued compressions, but to no avail. Nothing was working. He just hoped that Caitlin could hear his constants ‘help’s he keeps yelling, attempting to save his friend’s life. 

They shouldn’t have locked him up. They were just trying to save him, but it seems like they killed him instead. 

After 120 compressions, and 8 breaths given, Cisco finally gets a small pulse out of Barry. He sighs in relief, pulling his friend’s body close.


End file.
